


Yours To Hold

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hannibal kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: Will has something akin to a panic attack at a crime scene. Bystanders watch puzzled as Hannibal unhesitantly holds his shaking form, speaks comforting quiet words and aids him back to a grounded calm. Bonus points for Hannibal helping Will put his glasses back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. 4th fic for this couple. Clearly I've got a problem. I hope you guys like it! Yes, it doesn't have sex in it but I wanted to write something a little fluffy for once because most of mine are sex or have sexual things in them. This one is straight up fluff with Hannibal helping Will out.

“Will?” Will can hear a voice saying his name but he can’t answer. He doesn’t even know who the voice belongs to. It’s only a second later that he loses control. 

Will's hands shook as he tried to control his body from completely freaking out. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. This was no surprise to him. The only difference was that it usually happened when he was alone and there weren't people around to judge him. His eyes traveled around to look at all the blood that covered his hands and the ground around him. He was slowly seeping into his own mind and for once he was helpless to stop it. He had always been comfortable in his own mind but not today. Not when the only thoughts that could fill his mind were the ones of killers and psycho's. He didn't want this today.

He stood as still as he possibly could even though he knew that it didn't look like he was still to everyone else. The eyes that were on him peered curiously and he just wanted to curl up into a whole and die. Why did this have to happen to him out in public where he was embarrassed? He went to push his glasses up on his nose and then suddenly his vision went a little blurry. He couldn't tell if it was from the tears in his eyes or the fact that he had just knocked his glasses off his face. He looked down at them on the ground but didn't move. He knew that if he bent down to try and get them there was no way he was going to be able to get up.

Footsteps were quickly coming closer to him. Rushing. He briefly wondered who would be rushing to help him at a time like this. All of a sudden arms were surrounding him and the thoughts that had haunted his mind were shoved away. Will gasped and looked up at his savior with big green eyes. 

At first he didn't even notice who it was until he saw the familiar eyes staring down at him and the welcomed warm touch. He went to turn his head and look at how many people were giving him death glares and strange looks but his chin was grabbed by Hannibal. Will's eyes snapped back to look at Hannibal's and he focused completely on him. Even with the hands on his body the thoughts were threatening to come back. He felt tears brimming his eyes and when he blinked they spilled over, running slowly down his cheeks.

Hannibal's hand slowly moved from his chin up his face to cup his cheek, brushing the tears away. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on inside of Will’s mind but he knew the other needed help coming out of it. If he could make Will focus on him then the other would stop freaking out and he could take him away from all the stress for a little while. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to save Will but he could try. He would try until the younger man was safe with him. 

“Will.” Hannibal stated firmly and then saw the other’s eyes open wider, picking up on his voice and recognizing it inside of his mental breakdown. He could see the minute the other came out of his breakdown just long enough to register the fact that Hannibal was holding him. It was a strange sensation considering the other had never really touched him before but it wasn’t unwelcome. “Come out of your mind. It’s safe. No one will hurt you.”

He dropped to his knees in front of the man and picked up his glasses, placing them gently into Will’s hands and then lifting the other man’s hands to his face. He helped Will slip the glasses onto his face and watched as the younger got his vision back slowly. When he blinked more tears fell from his eyes and Hannibal just brushed them away again as he pulled the other closer to his chest. 

Will wasn’t sure what was going on or why the doctor was helping him out but he just went with it and ignored the stares that everyone else was giving the both of them. He couldn’t see their faces but he knew. He always knew. He sighed softly into Hannibal’s shoulder as the other wrapped his strong arms around him and then pulled away. He was out to reach out for he doctor when he felt an arm around his shoulder, helping him to Hannibal’s car. He leaned into the warm body and let himself be helped into the car.

Jack walked over to Hannibal and stared at Will’s still shaking form in the car. His eyes drifted up to look at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow and he nodded towards Will. 

“Is he going to be alright? I didn’t realize it had gotten this bad.” Jack awkwardly said while looking at the other man in the car. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and for a brief moment he considered slamming Jack into the car in front of all these people. But he knew that it was partly his fault for letting this happen to Will as well.

“He will be fine. I’m taking him home. He’s been through enough today.” Hannibal stated and then got into the driver seat of the car. He looked over at Will and ran a hand through his hair softly. Will’s eyes drifted over to Hannibal but he didn’t flinch at the contact like he normally would. How could he flinch at the touch of a man who just saved him from another mental breakdown. 

“Hannibal.” Will choked out when they got inside his house. He felt his legs becoming weak and soon Hannibal’s arms were around him leading him into the living room and onto the couch.

“It’s going to be okay, Will. I’m here.” Hannibal whispered softly while he held Will close. The other shivered lightly on the couch and held Hannibal close to him. The older man stood up and walked over to grab a blanket, pulling it around himself and Will as they sat on the couch together and waited for Will to relax.


End file.
